


Catching The Dawn

by DerpySlurpyTheDerpMaster



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Girl x Girl, Headcanon, Longya is forever alone, Luo Tianyi x Ling Yuezheng, Moke Zhiyu x Mo Qingxian, Music, Musicians, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Useless Lesbians, VSingers - Freeform, Vocaloid China
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpySlurpyTheDerpMaster/pseuds/DerpySlurpyTheDerpMaster
Summary: Ling Yuezheng always thought she was inadequate. She never thought she deserved anything she had besides her difficult childhood. And then she came into her life. The literal angel that had saved her from the deep dark abyss that was her own self hatred. The gaping hole in her heart was filled by her and she was given a purpose; protect this light and help it bring music into the world.It's a year after this angel came crashing into her world and those embers of feelings of admiration and gratitude have turned into a roaring fire of love. However after an entire year of hiding her feelings, they begin to get too strong to hide or contain. And with her brother and fellow band members trying to push the two together, how will Ling be able to repress her feelings? Will she ever allow herself to be happy?This is based off the Vocaloid China PV's and are necessary to watch in order to understand this story.





	1. Dawn's Fading Rays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's been so long since that day... The day it all changed. The day I found the angel that brightened up my dark and lonely world. But enough about the past, we've got a performance to do."

_It was a starry, cloudless night as she walked through the woods. She had a heavy heart from previous failings and her own insecurities, looking down at the paper clutched between her fingertips and blowing her brown hair out of her face._

 

_However her grip didn't seem tight enough as a strong gust of wind snatched the paper from her grasp, so she naturally looked up and reached out in an attempt to seize it once more. However her paper was quickly forgotten when she saw what she thought was a shooting star hurtling towards the Earth. She turned to run when she saw it about to impact, then froze when no sound was made._  

_She slowly turned towards where it had fallen, curiosity filling her thoughts. She eventually found herself picking a light jog and hustling towards the area she assumed it landed, only to be met with the shocking sight of a large diamond-shaped object with a gem cresting its front._

_She blinked in disbelief for a moment, wondering if she had discovered aliens, but her thoughts were interrupted by the crest opening like the door of a space ship, revealing a lithe figure._

_As the light cleared, she saw that it was a girl around her age dressed in blue garments that appeared to be sleeping. The mysterious girl opened her eyes and looked around with a dazed expression before her legs gave out and she fell towards the brunette headfirst. The poor girl was too shocked to move, then felt her eyes widen significantly more as she found that their faces were meeting as she fell. Time seemed to go in slow motion as she stared into the Emerald eyes of the mysterious girl. She felt something warm and soft press to her mouth, eyes widening even more when she realizes what it was. They were kissing. Was she dreaming..?_

_The brunette soon found herself on her backside with the blue-clad girl suddenly upright. She could only stare in awe as she began to float with a bright light surrounding her and her vessel, the wind whipping around them._

_As the beautiful melody spilled from the girl's lips, the vessel was consumed by large vines, creating a large pillar that almost looked like a trunk, then truly became one as leaves sprouted from it, creating a large tree where the vessel had been and leaving not a trace of its existence._

_The brunette just stared with wonder and awe as the mysterious girl slowly lowered to the ground, eyes closed and her arms spread out in a grand gesture._

_Surely, she had to be dreaming. This wasn't possible, it couldn't be! But here she was, looking at a giant tree where there hadn't even been a weed and a girl floating down towards her like an angel-_

 

"Earth to Ling, do you copy?" The brunette was pulled out of her reminiscence by a gentle poke to her cheek. She looked up and saw the mysterious girl standing there with concern on her face.  

"Yeah I copy. I was just thinking about how it's been a whole year since I met you." Ling got up from her position on the sofa and stretched, a loud pop sounding from her spine and causing the other girl, Luo, to giggle. 

"Really, only a year? I swear I've known you since forever!" Luo joked and punctuated the sentence with a playful elbow to her friend's side. 

"Heh, yeah. Time flies when you're having fun." Ling chuckled at the girl's comment. 

"Uhm... Ling that's not how that saying works, you say that when time goes fast without you realizing it, not time going slow." Luo poked holes in her words. 

"Oh hush you!" Ling playfully elbowed the grey haired girl, causing her to erupt in a fit of giggles.

"Would you two quit your yammering? Some of us are trying to get ready!" A young man piped up from another corner of the room, carefully scrutinizing a drum-set and cleaning it.

"Why don't you just give Bei Chen a bath Longya?" Ling raised an eyebrow. 

"It's harder to clean a massive dragon then to clean a drum set!" Longya pointed a stern finger towards her and continued his cleaning. 

"Oh shut up you bumbling Oaf. Maybe if you took better care of your instrument you wouldn't need to clean it! Seriously, why hasn't Bei Chen eaten you already?" A young boy cocked an eyebrow at Longya, tenderly petting a white and black bird perched on his outstretched arm. 

"Oh you shut your mouth Moke!" Longya threw one of his drumsticks at the boy, but he was a poor shot and missed him by quite a lot and ended up hitting a young woman who was sitting a few feet away with a base cello instead. However she didn't even blink, it took her a solid ten seconds just to shift in her seat. 

"S-Sorry Mo..." Longya's previously annoyed expression turned into one of immense regret.

Once again, the girl didn't respond immediately. She slowly looked up after almost half a minute, then smiled. 

"It's... Okay..." She replied quietly, her words drawn out and slow. Her odd way of speaking didn't seem to bother or shock anyone in the room, in fact it caused Moke to smile and extend his arm so the bird was next to her, and after a few seconds Mo perked up and smiled again, petting the bird and making soft cooing noises. The entire scene made the other three occupants of the room smile warmly. 

"Although you two are right, it  _is_  hard to believe it's been a year since we banded together." Moke smiled fondly as if looking back on some distant memory while Mo continued to contentedly pet his bird whom seemed to enjoy the attention. 

"Yeah, I would say I can't imagine my life without you guys, but I don't have to since it's only been a year. Whew, time flies!" Longya whistled in impressment. This however only caused Ling's smile to disappear. 

"Hey, you  _just_  got on me for that! I thought older brothers led by example!" Ling crossed her arms and cocked a brow. 

"That's Leaders, Ling." Moke corrected. This resulted in him having a crumpled up paper thrown at him and with accuracy this time despite it being the  _younger_  Yuezheng who perpetrated the attack. 

"Guys, stop fighting, it's almost time to head on stage, we need to practice a little." Luo stood, causing the others to get up as well, although Ling looked worried and hesitant as they all got to their instruments, Moke setting his bird on the floor before it transformed into a keyboard in a flash of light. This didn't seem to phase anyone in the room however and they all began doing test runs on their instruments while Luo did some voice exercises. 

While the others seemed zoned in on their tasks, Ling's fingers were trembling as she strummed her electric guitar, a slightly nervous and solemn look on her face.

"Ready Ling?" Luo asked the girl cheerfully. 

Ling glanced at her, then proceeded to quickly avert her gaze, silent. 

"Geez, you think a year of this would take off your edge. It's funny, you were acting the exact same way a year ago at our first concert." Luo mused, giggling a bit. However this only seemed to spur on even more negative emotions from the brunette, although she remained equally silent. 

"Maybe I should do the same thing again, huh?" A comforting smile graced

Luo's features as she spoke to her friend. 

Ling started to open her mouth to speak before she felt gentle hands take hold of her own resting against the strings of her instrument, her hand being tugged to instead rest on Luo's chest. Ling gulped silently and looked into Luo's eyes with slightly flushed cheeks. A year ago they had been in this exact same position, Ling feeling the gentle thump of Luo's heartbeat and Luo herself giving her gentle words of encouragement. But those small embers she held for the girl back then were now a raging fire and the gesture both helped and hindered her leaps and bounds more then the first time. 

"You're going to do fine Ling. I believe in you." Luo then broke the parallels between the past and present by pulling her close and into a hug, gently running a few fingers through Ling's long brown locks in a soothing manner. The entire scenario was making both Ling's body and heart quiver as the all too familiar winged insects filled her stomach and darted around erratically. However she managed to act like nothing happened, laughing and patting Luo's head. 

"You're such an optimist, I guess that's why we get along so well!" Ling joked cheerily and hugged back. The two froze when a wolf whistle was heard from the other side of the room, Ling getting ready to throw the nearest object until she saw that the one mocking her was none other then her own brother....Then she grabbed the largest and pointiest object she could find and hurled it at him hard enough to leave a dent in the wall next to his head. 

* * *

Thankfully the actual concert went well, the crowd going wild as Ling and Luo sang, Ling somehow energetically dancing and darting around the stage, singing with Luo, and played her guitar all at the same time. And even with all this movement from the brunette she still managed to stay close to Luo as a bright red wing made of light sprouted from her left shoulder and a blue emitted from Luo's right. When the two stood together the wings completed each other, although the wings themselves never touched. However as Ling dove into her knees to finish the song with a guitar solo, she almost fell over when her wing smacked into Luo's. Not because of the impact, but because her vision had gone black and she started to hear things...

She heard voices bursting through her consciousness, too many to take in... She tried to grab at her headphones, to cover her ears, but nothing helped, the voices grew louder and louder, her head felt like it was splitting in two with the voices turning to screams.... The voice was familiar but she couldn't figure it out... She couldn't even think anymore...

It all went black.

* * *

 

 

The next thing Ling remembered after that was the feeling of the cold floor of the stage against her back, a sharp pain in her leg, and the crowd laughing. She blinked slowly as she tried to process what happened, then realized there was something large and heavy on top of her. She slowly looked up to see that her guitar had transformed and she now had a massive tiger sitting on her and pawing at her face. So  _that's_  why they were laughing. 

"Well... That was unexpected." Came the rumbling voice of Shi, her tiger, as he stepped off of her while the stage lights flashed and went out to signify the concert was done.

"Agreed... Thank gods you're soft otherwise that would've hurt a lot!" Ling tried to shake off whatever it was that had happened to her, shakily trying to stand only to nearly topple from the pain in her leg. She must've landed on it weird... She felt a sickening feeling when she looked over and saw Luo in a similar physical state, the girl shaking and very off balanced.  

"...Why did you do that?" Ling cocked an eyebrow. 

"You were about to collapse on stage. I was avoiding the spread of panic by pretending it was planned. ...We're discussing this later by the way." He explained, then turned back into her guitar. 

Ling just stared in confusion until she was almost knocked over by both her brother and Luo jump hugging her, both of them babbling worriedly for her although Luo's voice and body were shaking badly. Ling quickly reassured them, although only one thing was on her mind...

 

What  _was_  that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little warning, this entire thing will be a moderately slow burn and has all the plot points already written out.


	2. A Much Needed Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Welp it's official, my brother is one of the most annoyingly overprotective people on the planet. Anyways I really need to figure all this out. Time to ask some questions."

 It was nothing, okay?!" Ling cried out in exasperation as Luo and her older brother fawned over her in worry after the concert, all of the band now in the warm up room they had been in earlier. 

"Are you sure you aren't hurt? No bumps or bruises?" Luo asked softly with concern and a bit of fear. 

"Hey, don't worry, I'm f-" Ling started only to be interrupted by her brother. 

"Do you have a temperature?! Brain fog?! Scurvy?! Tapeworm?! Cellulite?!" Longya asked with a panicked tone, frantically looking his sister over for any indication she wasn't well. 

If Ling wasn't so focused on not clobbering her brother she would've laughed at the Meet The Robinsoons reference. 

However the scene was interrupted by a fit of uncontrollable laughter, the three snapping their heads to look for the source only to see Moke rolling on the floor and laughing at the sibling's expense. 

"Y-You guys... Haha... You're such idiots!" Moke laughed, although his comment didn't sound that malevolent considering how high pitched his laughing was. 

"Moke, you're rolling around on a dirty floor in a bright white jacket. You're the idiot." Ling huffed, and Moke froze on the spot, looking down in horror of his clothes being dirty only to find that the floor and his clothes were clean which in turn caused an annoyed scowl to appear on his face. 

"I swear it's like I work with toddlers." Moke grumbled, crossing his arms and glaring at up Ling. 

"Huh, funny, I was about to say the same thing about you!" Ling grinned before she was halted by her brother once more. 

"Are you sure you aren't hurt?" Longya asked again much to Ling's chagrin. 

"Longya, I'm fine! I did that on purpose!" Ling tried to follow the cover-up story she had been given. 

"What on Earth would possess you to do that Ling?!" Longya's eyes widened. 

"I just thought today was a good day to take a swan dive into the stage and get tackled by a two ton tiger, duh." Ling rolled her eyes at the question, trying to mask her lack of an answer with sarcasm. 

"It's not day you moron, It's night."

"Oh _wow_ , you're right. I could have sworn that it was noon." Ling look around, pretending not to have noticed.

He scoffed. "Still sarcastic, I see."

"Still an ass, I see." Ling growled a bit, fairly fed up with him by now. 

"Another dollar for the swear jar!" Moke called from his place on the floor, quickly having to dodge an angry kick to his side from the brunette. 

"I'll remember that the next time you hit your knee on something." Ling grinned as a plan for revenge came to mind. 

Ling however felt the need to flee when she saw the rage on Moke's face so she quickly took her guitar into her arms and booked it to her room, limping a bit the whole way... 

"You aren't okay." Shi's voice rumbled from the guitar as he once more took on his animal form. 

"I couldn't exactly tell them that. Longya would blow it way out of proportion and make a chicken out of a feather." Ling waved her hand dismissively. 

"True, true." Shi moved to curl up on Ling's bed, causing Ling to smile and follow him, resting her head on his fluffy stomach like a pillow. As she stared up at her ceiling, she started to think. She thought about what had happened... The screaming... The pain.... Now that she could think properly she started to remember more about what happened... About what the voices had been saying... And (with a shudder) the identity of the voices...

It was Luo's voice...

 

_"I thought I'd feel safer with you..."_

_"Take down your walls..."  
_

_"I'm glad... That it was you. I can't think of any way it could have been a better person."_

_"We're best friends, it'll be fine."_

_"Being rejected by them all destroyed me..."_

_"I DIDN'T MEAN T-"_

**"Do you know why you have those wings?"**

Ling snapped her head towards him, a bit shaky from the interruption. ...Actually, now that he mentioned it, Ling had no idea what the wings even meant. They kind of just... Showed up. She assumed that Luo's was just a part of her, being an angel and all, while she wasn't really sure why she had one... And why did Luo only have one wing anyway?

"When Luo first showed up, the first thing she did was kiss you. Do you remember that?" Shi asked, Ling's response being jerking to sit upright and nearly making Shi himself jump from the sudden movement. 

"...Y-Yeah..." Ling squeaked softly in reply, slowly moving back to where she was. Shi grinned a bit at her response, but quickly went back to the matter at hand. 

"When you did that, you became connected. That's how she knew how to speak Chinese and how to act human, part of you was shared with her and vise versa." Shi continued, curling up more so his head was resting in Ling's lap. Ling took his cue and started to gently pet his head, smiling a bit.

Meanwhile, on the other side of Ling's door fingers that had been grazing the knob froze. Luo had decided to go and check on Ling after Moke had calmed a little. She had been halted in her tracks when she heard Shi talking. She herself didn't really know why one of her wings went to Ling either, she was curious... Listening in couldn't hurt, right?

"...So that's why I have one of her wings...? It's the part of her she gave me...? What did I give her then...?" Ling tilted her head, curious now. 

"Simple. You gave her safety. A protection from both humans that would use an Angel and demons." Shi peered into his owners eyes, tail slowly swishing. 

"...How do you even know this? And you still haven't gotten around to the whole 'why that happened' thing." Ling looked back with confusion clear on her face. 

"Simple, I asked Bei Chen about it. He's much wiser then any of us and had all the answers. And fine, I'll shorten it. Your wings are physical manifestations of your souls and your link. When your wings collided you saw flashes of the other's soul. You saw into hers and she saw into yours." Shi explained further, trying to ignore the way Ling completely froze up at the mention of Luo seeing into her soul. 

Luo's eyes were wide, slowly pressing her back to the door. When she had collapsed on stage, those visions were...? She couldn't do it. She couldn't believe that all of those depressed visions were a peek into the soul of happy-go-lucky girl she knew... And yet... Every one of them was in Ling's voice. The words echoed again in her mind....

_"I can't breathe without you."_  

_"My feelings will only lead to more pain and loneliness... I'm not a girl that can be loved..."_

_"Stop it... Stop wasting your time and energy caring about me... I'm not worth it..."_

_"I'm not worth anything let alone enough for this angel..."_

_"I don't deserve you. And you don't deserve the repulsing monster that is me."_

_"They tried to corrupt the purest thing on this Earth. They deserve death."_

_"Why do you have to be so... You?! Why can't you be someone this waste of space could have a chance with?"_

_"Please... Please just hate me... Hate me with all your heart so I can stop having a reason to live. Let me die."_

Luo felt a single tear fall as Ling's voice echoed her mind. She could feel her heart constricting uncomfortably as she heard the awful words... She shook her head. There's no way that Ling thinks those things. She isn't like that at all. ...That's what she told herself anyways. She'll prove that it's wrong-!

"Ling...?" Ling jumped nearly a foot when she heard the girl on her mind at her door, also nearly scaring the fluff off of Shi in the process. 

"C-Coming!" Ling rushed to the door and opened it. 

"Heh, geez, did I wake you from a nap or something?" Luo giggled as she feigned ignorance. 

"...Maybe." Ling returned the favor and pretended that her freak out was from being disturbed. 

"She used me as a pillow." Shi sighed in exasperation, going along with Ling's act. 

"Hey it's not my fault you're fluffy!" Ling pouted at the tiger. 

"It's not mine either!" Shi huffed. 

The entire scene made Luo start to giggle, both at at the sheer goofiness of the two and the mental confirmation that Ling was just as cheery and goofy as ever. 

Ling soon joined in the laughter, although her laughter was more out of relief that Luo didn't seem to hear her and the usual giddiness Luo's presence brought with it. 

Shi just watched the two quietly before shaking his head. He wasn't sure what was in Luo's soul but he knew that whatever she saw within his master wasn't good.  But he also knew that it might not even matter...

 

"Those walls will never come down..." He muttered.

 

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"AHHH F**K!"

"THATS TWENTY DOLLARS TO THE SWEAR JAR MOKE!"

**_"SCREW YOU!"_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I wrote most of this at midnight in a car half asleep, sooo.... Sorry if parts don't make sense. Also sorry for the exposition, but this is the foundation of the conflict bein' built, gotta make it cement and not straw! ...That was a bad analogy I'm sorry-


	3. Coming Up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I did NOT think this would be how my day would go, attempting fratricide, getting my lungs nearly crushed by my crush, ending up bawling like a baby at something stupid, and then there's what's coming tomorrow... No rest for the weary, Ami'right?"

The yellow rays of the sun slowly creeped through the red curtains of the guitarists room and bathed it in a warm orange color, the girl shifting under her covers. A soft yawn echoed the room as she began to stir, although the yawn was quickly accompanied by a groan of annoyance, the girl burying herself deeper in her covers in an effort to stubbornly refuse to wake up.  

 

This juncture, however, was soon completely abandoned. 

"Psst. Hey." 

She groaned again, burrowing deeper into her cocoon of blankets.  

"Wake uuuuuuup~!"

"Ngh... Longya leave me alone..." Ling grumbled in her sleep, turning away from the voice. 

"Are you sure we should do this? She's pretty scary when you wake her up early..."

"Nonsense, I do it all the time! Besides, it's almost noon, you just gotta be very gentle about it."

Ling shifted more at the voices, grumbling incoherently into her pillow in annoyance. 

She however was quickly woken up when her brother grabbed her shoulders and began to shake her vigorously with a cry of "HEY LING WAKE UP!"

Longya was quickly on his back holding his nose, Ling's eyes now open and her fist in the air centimeters from where her brother's head had previously been. 

"CÀO NI ZUZŌNG SHÍBĀ DÀI!" She growled, starting to get up with her nightstand in hand and ready to 'knock' (bludgeon) some sense into her brother with it. 

"...Wow, that's just harsh. You do realize that you're cursing your family too, right?" Longya got up slowly, cupping his sore nose.  

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I GIVE A-"

 

"Wow, she swears more like a sailor then I do." 

"....You don't swear much, though..."

"L-Ling?!"

 

Ling blinked, slowly looking up from her brother only to see that all the others were in her room as well. She pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance and slowly put her nightstand back. She couldn't commit fratricide with this many witnesses. 

"Why the hell are you all here?" Ling sighed in exasperation, running a hand through her currently messy hair. 

"Did you forget what it is tomorrow?" Longya seemed a bit stunned at her response.

"...Oh." Ling went quiet quickly after that, helping her brother up and apologizing. 

"Thanks... Anyways, what do you want to eat? It's lunchtime." Longya smiled down at his little sister. 

"Let me get dressed first, dummy." Ling replied in a much calmer and more playful tone. 

"Wow, you should be in BMX from how big that 180 was." Moke commented only to get a deathly glare. 

"Alright alright, we get it, c'mon guys." Longya left the room with Moke and Momiji in tow. Luo however stayed behind. 

"...Sorry." Ling looked away in shame. 

"Did you really have to curse his family to the eighteenth generation?" Luo giggled a bit, sitting next to Ling on her bed. 

"I really like my sleep, okay?" Ling looked away as she defended herself, nervous  of what Luo thought of her now. 

"It's alright, he  _was_  pretty rude with how he woke you." Luo gave a reassuring smile, putting a comforting hand on her knee. 

"...Thanks." Ling flashed a bright smile at the Angel. 

"No problem, what are friends for?" Luo gave a bright smile, patting her knee reassuringly before leaving the room. 

Ling smiled wistfully after the girl before she started the strenuous process of actually getting out of bed. She always dreaded this, leaving the land of dreams and warm blankets and having to face reality. That was the worst part of waking up...

But against all odds she willed herself out from her bedsheets and stuffed animals, shivering when her bare feet touched the cold floor.  Ah yes, that was also a miserable daily ritual. No matter the temperature of her room, the floor was stubbornly freezing. 

"Happy early birthday Ling."

Ling looked up to see Shi sitting there and slowly wagging his fluffy tail. 

"Well, let's hope so." Ling smiled and chuckled, gently petting the tiger before she started with her  _actual_  daily ritual of a tying her long hair into its signature braid and getting dressed properly. 

She pet Shi with a smile before making her way from her room to the dinning room. All the others were already there as to be expected, although she quickly found herself laughing. 

"You actually still have that??" Ling laughed and pointed to the pink apron Longya was wearing that had  'please do nothing to the cook' written on it. 

"Well yeah! Ren gave it as a gift and I for one think it's awesome!" Longya stuck his tongue out at her playfully at her before he continued to fry bacon with one hand and make French Toast with the other. 

"Ooh, looks good bro!" Ling giggled and took her seat. 

"Whyyyy thank you!" Longya grinned as he served up the food. 

They all thanked him to some extent and started to dig in. Longya got himself a plate then took a seat across from his sister. They all ate quietly and contently. ...That is until Longya opened his big mouth. 

"Wow, seventeen years old... I still find it hard to believe, you still look as widdle as ever!" Longya grinned and moved to pat Ling's head only to be stopped by a death glare from his 'widdle' sister. 

"Hey, it's not my fault I haven't grown much, at least I'm taller then Moke." Ling grinned while Moke gasped indignantly. 

"How dare you, you're only ten centimeters taller then me!" Moke crossed his arms with a huff. 

"You mean almost half a foot taller." Ling grinned triumphantly. 

Moke opened his mouth to retort then just opted with throwing his hands frustration instead before going back to eating, quickly trying to disappear when Mo started giggling at their antics. 

"Well, what d'ya wanna do tonight as pre-birthday hype?" Longya asked with a grin before stuffing his face with French Toast. 

"Hm... I'm not sure honestly, I mean I'm still a year too early to do anything too crazy." Ling shrugged as she munched on her bacon in thought. Her words seemed to set a lightbulb alight in Longya's brain. 

"Well, since you're almost eighteen now, wanna do something more low-key like watch a rated R movie?" Longya suggested. 

Ling cringed a bit at first due to the first thing she thought of being those gross romantic comedies that were rated R for being explicit. However after a few more seconds of thinking, she came up with a dastardly plan, so she nodded. 

"Sure, what about a horror film? I'd rather watch something scary over... Other options." 

"So does this mean no fifty shades of gra-"

"WHAT THE HELL LONGYA?!"

"I kid I kid!"

 

**Later....**

 

Ling was beginning to realize her grievous error as she felt her heart nearly pounding out of her chest. It wasn't because the movie scared her, she didn't scare easily. 

It was because while she had recommended this movie so Mo would cling to Moke for some sweet vengeance, she had forgotten that Luo was the biggest scaredy cat known to mankind. 

So that's now she ended up like this, sitting on the couch with Luo gripping onto her like a safety blanket while Moke was being 'shielded' from the movie by Mo and Longya was constantly shrieking in fear.  

Ling internally debated if the fates hated or revered her as Luo buried her face in the younger Yuezheng's shoulder due to a jumpscare on the screen that made her already racing heart skip twelve beats or so. 

She felt much worse for Moke though, Mo was hugging his head to her chest and occasionally putting him in a death grip when she got scared. Granted she wasn't nearly as scared as Luo but she doubted Moke could breathe whatsoever and the embarrassment had to be ten times worse. 

"Turn around, please turn around...!" Luo blubbered as the antagonist snuck up behind the main lead. 

Luo actually screamed and tried her hardest to hold onto Ling as tightly and closely as humanly possible which nearly crushed the guitarist in her hold and taking the breath out of her lungs. She might be small, but Luo was extremely strong. 

"Lh...Chh...nt..." Ling tried to speak through the immense pain she was being put in. 

"O-Oh I'm so sorry!" Luo completely let go of Ling for the first time since the movie started, bowing her head in apology. 

"I-It's alright..." Ling panted out as the credits began to roll and Mo released Moke who's face and ears were an amusing shade of firetruck. 

"J-Jesus, if that's what w-we did for before your birthday, I-I hate to think what w-we're doing  _on_  your birthday," Moke huffed with crossed arms, "What are w-we even doing by the w-way, going to an amusement park? O-Or something boring like your parents place?" Moke asked. 

Both Yuezheng's stiffened. 

"...N-Nah, we wouldn't do something as boring as that." Longya tried to talk evenly. 

"....I'm gonna go practice now." Ling got up from the couch and quickly left without another word. 

"Geez, what's up with her?" Moke raised an eyebrow. 

"Does something have to be up for a musician to practice?" Longya asked as he put away the movie. 

"...I'll go see if she's okay." Luo got up from the couch and headed off towards the 'music room' they used for practice. She however found herself stopping...

 

"No I won't be, no I won't be like you~"

 

Luo turned her head as Ling's sweet voice reached her ears. She slowly began walking towards where the guitarists voice was coming from...

"Fighting back, I'm fighting back the truth~ Eyes like yours can't look away, but you can't stop D-N-A~" Luo felt her pace slow at these words. What was she singing about...?

As Luo opened the door to the practice room, she caught sight of Ling sitting on the floor of the room with her guitar clutched in her hands, her back to Luo. 

"Are the pieces of you, in the pieces of me~? I-I'm just so scared... Y-You're who I'll be~" Ling's voice was wavering now, her posture hunching more as she trembled. 

"And w-when I erupt, just like you d-do..." Ling's knuckles were white now as she shook, her grip only loosening with a a warning growl from Shi. 

"...T-They look at me... Like I l-look at you~" Ling's voice slowly trailed off, letting go of her guitar and wiping her eyes with the back of her arm. She sniffled, let out a shaky breath, then let herself fall onto her back, laying on the floor silently. 

Luo just watched all of this with concern and sadness. She had  _never_  seen Ling like this before... She was always so happy and energetic... But here she was, clearly crying, just before her birthday no less...!

 

"Ling."

 

Said girl let out a small scream, jumping to her feet like she had been laying on a rattlesnake and spinning to face Luo. 

"O-Oh hey, I d-didn't notice you!" Ling stammered an excuse with the best smile she could muster. 

"You were crying, Ling..." Luo made her way to the brunette, concern clear on her face. 

"...J-Just nervous about being 17, t-that's all!" Ling insisted, trying to subtly hide her face and failing miserably. 

"You're lying to me." Luo looked straight into her eyes only for Ling's gaze to immediately shift to the floor which was apparently more interesting. 

"I'm just worried about you..." Luo whispered in a saddened voice from the cold response. 

"...I-I'm sorry, you shouldn't be... I just l-like the song, okay? The artist i-is one of my favorites, she wrote Jar Of Hearts!" Ling lied with all the strength she could muster, managing a fairly passable smile and energetic tone. 

Luo just sighed in annoyance at Ling's complete 180. Ling was just so hard to understand...! One minute she's being emotional and vulnerable for once, the next those emotions are walled off like they don't exist. 

"...A-Anyways, it's getting late, gotta get some shut eye, I don't think anybody wants me cranky tomorrow." Ling chuckled and walked past Luo, only to be halted by a hand on her arm. 

"...You don't need to hide from me Ling." Luo spoke softly, looking right into Ling's eyes and searching for any trace of the emotions she had just displayed, but her usually expressive eyes were void of emotion. 

"I know." Was all she said before she left the room, leaving Luo alone and perplexed. 

 

 

_"...You're the most confusing person I've ever met, Ling Yuezheng..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo, the main plot is beginning to rear it's head! Also I decided to change the style of the chapter summaries so it's a bit better, I plan on having them all be one of the character's descriptions of the chapter's contents. (although it'll mostly be Luo and Ling for obvious reasons)


	4. A Bump In The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well... Uhm... It's dark. R-Really dark. I knew that I probably shouldn't have watched that movie, but Ling wanted to and it IS almost her birthday anyways. So yeah... I'm probably not getting any sleep unless I find somewhere that feels safer..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: YURI FLUFF

It was a warm night, as most were in the summer, the crickets were singing their cherished song, the air was still and peaceful...

Well, the air everywhere except for inside the room of a certain angel. She had her covers pulled just above her chin with white knuckles, slowly scanning her dark room. To say Luo was terrified would be the understatement of the year. The movie had seriously rattled her and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't sleep, every creak of the house shifting sounded like it could be some nefarious monster.

This wasn't the first time the angel had experience with a bump in the night but it didn't make it much better. In fact that made it worse because none of her usual tricks for getting to sleep when she was scared were working. It just  _had_  to be tonight of all nights, just before her best friend's birthday. Normally when she couldn't sleep she would just keep lying there until she slept which was very hard to accomplish and ended with her getting no rest. 

"But I don't want to be falling asleep during Ling's birthday!" Luo whimpered to herself as she stared at the celling, but then it clicked.  

"...Ling..."

The image of the brunette's blank look during the jumpscares surfaced in her mind. Ling wasn't scared at all by the movie... Maybe Ling's braveness would help her sleep...? But she seemed kind of upset with her earlier...

Luo jumped when she heard a thump somewhere in the house, her senses going on high alert. Rather then the logical explains tip of Longya rolling off his bed in his sleep as he often did her mind decided to instead fabricate what sort of monsters could make that noise. 

Luo slowly got up from under her covers, shaking the whole way as she left the warmth of her blankets and stepped to the cold wooden floor. It was pretty dark, but Luo had already adjusted to that which made it not a problem when it came to navigating her way to the door. 

Luo left to the dimly illuminated area that had a few night lights along the hall in order to assist anyone stumbling about in the night to avoid running I to walls. (Longya was the only one running into walls)

Luo slowly crept towards where she knew her best friend resided, reaching out and slowly opening the door only to be met by soft snoring. 

Luo slowly entered, eyes scanning the room. It was hard to make out, but she could clearly see all of Ling's trinkets scattered about the floor as she carefully navigated the room in search of the guitarist's bed. 

After fruitlessly stumbling about in the dark for a bit the singer finally realized that the source of the snoring was probably where Ling was, although Luo didn't think she snored...

Luo cautiously inched her way towards the source of the sound, heart pounding in her chest as her initial fear began to set in again. 

Then she nearly screamed when her foot brushed against something warm and...Furry?

Luo froze, slowly looking down in fear... Then realized that it was just Shi curled up on the floor and that it was him who was snoring, not Ling. Luo then facepalmed at her own jumpiness before trying to look around for Ling's bed, assuming that Shi wouldn't be sleeping far from his master. Her eyes soon landed on just what she had been looking for. 

"Ling...? Are you awake...?" Luo whispered to the girl nestled under the covers. This earned the vocalist a small groan and the lump under the bed sheets to shift, and she soon found herself looking into the face of her friend, albeit a lot more disheveled then she was used to.

"Luo...? Gh... It's like...." Ling paused to let out a yawn. "...Three...? Four AM...? Let me get some sleep..." The girl mumbled sleepily and tried not to hit Luo with her pillow out of instinct. Living with her brother had made her very intolerant of early wake up calls, both Longya and Shi Tian probably still had a scar from when he woke her at 5 am and the nearest object was her instrument.

"I-I know, but I was hoping you'd let me sleep with you tonight..." Luo spoke quietly, feeling foolish for her childish request. However, unbeknownst to her, she had used some very 'odd' wording...

Ling's eyes snapped open as a pink glow started to emit from her face, jerking to sit up.

"WH-WHAT? L-Luo, I-I don't think-" Ling began, her heartbeat spiking along with her stress levels. 

"P-Please, Ling?! Any longer and I might go crazy!" Luo whimpered needily as she moved closer to Ling, to the point that their noses were almost touching. If the lights had been on, Ling would've seen the pleading pout and scared look in her eyes. However all Ling noticed was what the singer was saying and that her face was centimeters away from her own.

The pink glow around Ling's face soon turned into a deep crimson color that now reached the tips of her ears as the poor girl turned into a stammering mess and leaned away only to have her condition worsen by Luo losing her balance and causing her to move as well, now hovering over Ling who was now on her back. To say her heart was not ready for this was an understatement. "W-We can't! I-I mean I'd l-like to but we're just friends a-and Moke has the h-hearing of an owl and he'd tell L-Longya and then he might freak o-out and I-" Ling stammered as steam practically rose from her face and her circulatory system went into overtime, the guitarist being positive that Luo could probably hear how loud her heart was beating at the moment.

"P-Please Ling? I'm too scared t-to sleep on my own!" Luo whimpered more insistently now, still not aware of Ling's predicament.

Ling blinked. Once. Twice.

"...W-Wait, what?" Ling asked weakly as most of her energy had gone into freaking out.

"T-That movie was really scary and I can't s-sleep, I thought I'd f-feel safer with you..." Luo's voice emerged as a shaky whisper, looking away from the brunette in shame.

Ling blinked once more. Then she looked up at Luo, seeing the dim shimmer of her Emerald eyes filled with fear. And just like that her previous nervousness was completely forgotten and replaced with concern for Luo. She scoured her memory for times when she had nightmares and what Longya would say to her...

"H-Hey, it's alright. You can bunk with me, okay? Don't be scared, I'll protect you." Ling tried to comfort her as best she could.

Luo's tense, scared posture slowly faded and she allowed herself a weak smile, slipping under the covers of Ling's bed as the other girl scooted to give her space.

"You alright? Comfy?" Ling asked earnestly.

"Hm... Almost..." Luo then scooted closer to Ling, closing the gap between them and nuzzling up against her. And just like that, as if by Magic, Luo felt her fear melt away and be replaced with tiredness. 

Ling found herself frozen stiff at the feeling of Luo nuzzling her head against her neck and curling up to her. She was shocked that she wanted to be that close, but then again she was afraid of being alone. That was certainly it, she declared in her mind. There was no way that it was Luo wanting to be close to her.

'I'm not worth anything let alone enough for this angel...'

"...I'd be better if you'd take down your walls..." Luo mumbled truthfully as she was lulled to sleep by the sound of Ling's heartbeat and the warmth of the Guitarists body against her own.

Ling blinked for a moment, pondering the statement. She did put up a lot of walls around herself... Did Luo realize...? No, she couldn't, it was probably just her lack of sleep talking.

Ling swallowed thickly, looking away from the girl in her bed. She felt her racing heart eventually calm down and allowed herself to relax. She stole a glance at the girl curled up to her side, and she felt herself smile a bit. She felt so warm and soft... Ling found herself fighting the impulse to return Luo's affectionate cuddles. She wanted to hold her, but... What would Longya think?! He'd probably find them like that in the morning, take a picture, then make it his phone wallpaper! It was absolutely out of the question to return Luo's affections. But still... She was so precious... She was so close to her... Ling looked into the face of the angel cuddling her as she tried to think logically, but she quickly realized what a mistake she made.

She was so precious. Her expression was so serene, she was like a sleeping kitten curled up next to her. She wanted so badly to hold her, but she knew she shouldn't. And yet...

Ling found herself slowly raising a hand to rest on her back, gently rubbing it to test and see if Luo would be okay with her touch.

Luo responded with a content sigh and further burying her face in Ling's neck, smiling more in her sleep.

"W-Well that went better then expected..." Ling whispered to no one in particular, moving her hand up to gently run her fingers through the angel's silver locks. It felt like silk to the touch, Luo nuzzling her more.

Ling found a smile slowly gracing her face as she looked down at her, wrapping her arms around her and holding her reverently, like she was protecting the most precious thing in the world, which she was in her own mind.

"I'll keep you safe..." Ling whispered and kissed the top of her head before allowing herself to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here's the next chapter, a little shorter but don't worry, the next few chapters are gonna be a bit longer just before the real plot seriously rears it's head! (nobody cares about this story why am I even explaining this)


	5. A Bump In The Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Welp, when I went to wake up my little sister on her birthday, the last thing I expected to see was- ...That. But hey, I got some really good blackmail to use later! Now if only those two would get it together... But never fear, whoever I'm talking to! I, have a plan!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Fluff and Ling being a useless Lesbian
> 
> Okay quick thing, if you have read this story or are reading this story, please comment so I know you're there, right now it feels like I'm writing to no one and for no reason which makes me sad because this story has a plot even bigger then 'Of Roses And Mirrors' and I'm really excited about it then nobody reads this. ;-;

Ling found herself being roused from her peaceful slumber by the sounds of clicking and small flashes of light. She groaned in annoyance, not quite ready to wake up both due to how comfortable she was and her lack of uninterrupted sleep. However after these annoyances refused to cease, Ling eventually attempted to roll onto her back to tell off whoever was disturbing her only to feel something soft on top of her and something warm wrapped around her stomach, causing her to freeze up on the spot.

...Was this? Was she...?

Ling slowly dared to open her eyes only to be met with the sight of her brother standing over her with a camera and snickering.

"What the hell Longya?!" Ling cried out in shock and anger, causing Longya to nearly scream in equal amounts of shock and backpedal.

"H-Hey, keep it down, you'll wake her up!" Longya pointed down towards Ling's chest, causing her gaze to follow and her eyes to snap all the way open when her sight was met with a head of silver hair.

'...Oh my god. Oh my god. OH MY GOD. WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?!' Ling began internally screaming curses towards herself as her face turned red in an almost comedically fast fashion. 

'D-Do I wake her up?! D-Do I leave her be?! WHAT DO I DO?!' Ling internally screamed some more with her face very clearly showing it much to Longya's amusement. 

Ling tried to calm down, whimpering and dropping her head back down on the pillow with a small 'pomf' in sheer defeat. 

'T-There's no way that I can w-wake her up l-like this! W-What would s-she think?! A-And she looks so cute and comfortable... WAIT NO STOP IT BRAIN STOP BEING A USELESS LESBIAN FOR TWO SECONDS-' Ling internally screamed at herself, but was cut off by her own squeal when Luo nuzzled her face deeper into her chest, Ling's red face quickly turning a dark Crimson and several flustered squeaks escaping her throat.

"I would say get a room but I think it's a little late for that!" Longya snapped several more pictures of his sisters predicament.

"God damnit Longya, give me that camera right now!" Ling snapped at him with a very terrifying growl of anger.

"You'll have to wake her up first!" Longya grinned wolfishly.

Ling opened her mouth to retort only to gasp softly in shock at the sensation of a vibration coming from her chest as Luo let out a soft hum of disappointment at being awoken.

"Mm... Why are you yelling...?" Luo asked sleepily, still nuzzling her face into the younger Yuezheng's chest as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes with a puppy-like yawn.

Ling found her previous anger evaporating when she laid her eyes on the vocalist and being replaced by a warm smile from how endearingly adorable Luo was at the moment, the sight of the girl making her heart melt. 

Ling flinched when another click sounded from a picture being taken, her brother turning it to show her. And Ling wished she was dead. She had the most dopey love struck look imaginable on her face because of Luo's cuteness.

"I'm making that one my wallpaper." Longya smirked before sprinting out.

"GET BACK HERE YOU SON'OVVA-" Ling started to bark empty threats only to be stopped by a whimper from her bed mate.

"Please stop yelling..." Luo whimpered, slowly looking up at the brunette.

 

Ling blinked slowly, staring into Luo's Emerald eyes. They were mesmerizing. Ling found herself blushing again just looking at the sleepy beauty, although as per the usual with her, the thought was quickly followed by her own self doubt. 'Why do you have to be so... You?! Why can't you be someone this waste of space could have a chance with?' Ling thought sadly, then shook her head to free herself from that thought, degrading herself further for having it, then replied, "S-Sorry, he was taking pictures to t-tease me with later..."  

"Mm..?" Luo tilted her head, still sleepy and currently having no idea what happened besides that Ling was kind of angry. Luo yawned again and lowered her head back down to rest against Ling's chest, not quite ready to greet the day. 

"...L-Longya came in and s-started taking pictures of u-us..." Ling elaborated, trying to ignore how fast her heart was beating at the moment. 

"Mm...? Why would he do that...?" Luo yawned out, nestling closer to her friend in an effort to get comfortable. She however found her plans changing when she heard Ling's squeak in her half-awake stupor, opening her eyes half mist questioningly. However she quickly jolted awake when she realized the soft surface she was resting on wasn't a pillow. The singer squealed, quickly jolting her head away from Ling's chest with rosy cheeks. Luo tried to stutter out apologies but most of what came out was flustered squeaking. 

"H-Hey, it's alright, y-you didn't know!" Ling frantically tried to calm her friend down, Luo hiding her face in her hands. 

Luo slowly looked up at Ling, as if silently asking if it was really okay to which Ling replied with a nod. 

"...I-I'm still sorry..." Luo murmured, moving to lay back down but with her head on Ling's  _shoulder_  this time. Ling's rapidly fluctuating heart calmed a little, but not by much due to their still close proximity. 

"...Wait, Longya was taking pictures of u-us?" Luo asked the brunette, blushing even more as the wheels in her head began to start up and turn. 

"Y-Yeah, that's why I was yelling earlier..." Ling tried to avoid looking at the girl in hopes of keeping her voice even, although it was fairly hard to do with Luo's face being so close to hers. Luo glanced up at her friend with a tilted head, not quite understanding the issues she was causing the younger of the two Yuezheng's at the moment.

"...A-Anyways, you want to get r-ready or...?" Ling struggled to keep her voice even and her eyes off of her bedmate at an attempt to stop all of this before she had a legitimate heart attack. 

"Mm... Do we have to...?" Luo yawned, nuzzling even closer to her 'friend', still tired. Luo honestly felt that she could easily fall asleep again with how comfortable she was in Ling's arms. 

"Y-Yeah, sorry..." Ling glanced at the clock. It wasn't that late but Ling didn't feel like dying from Luo's cuteness on the morning of her birthday, she'd like to live to see 18. 

"Fine..." Luo grumbled, finally trying to arise, only really managing to sit up in Ling's lap before another yawn escaped her due to her only having a few hours of sleep earlier. 

"S-Still tired?" Ling tried to start up a conversation, sitting up as well only to quickly realize her error when Luo leaned into her in an attempt to support her exhausted body. 

"...Mh..." Was Luo's only answer, getting sleepy once more and nestling close to Ling with another yawn. Ling looked at the clock, then back down at the barely conscious angel nestled against her chest. She then weighed her options, Luo really needed some more sleep, but her own circulatory system definitely couldn't take much more of her 'friend' being way too 'friendly' in bed. Ling quickly turned red when she realized how badly she phrased her own thoughts, only furthering her overheating. She looked away from Luo, swallowing hard to gather her thoughts, and spoke.

"O-Okay, we can s-sleep in a little m-more..." Ling tried very hard not to mumble or let her voice tremble. Luo sighed in relief and shifted into a more comfortable position, nuzzling close to the brunette and mumbling sounded like 'So warm' as she rested her head against her 'friend.' 

Ling took several deep breaths to calm her own heart down, then smiled a little bit as she returned Luo's affectionate touches with a protective embrace that made Luo snuggle even closer to her. 

 

"G-Good night..." Ling tried to sound normal. It was morning and she was far from okay heart-wise. But then again, Ling was getting to spend her birthday morning with the girl of her dreams snuggling her, so... Was this a win-win or win-lose? She wasn't sure. Only time can tell if this birthday will go well... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I might've miscalculated last chapter, I think the next chapter will be a bit more fluff before the first hints of the plot start to happen, you gotsta ease into the plot!


	6. A Second Waking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hehee, my plan is working perfectly! These two will be together in no time! ...Well, if this works that is... But it will or my name isn't Longya Yuezheng!"

**(Normal P.O.V)**

It was well past noon when the two girls were finally roused from their slumber again. Luo was the first to awaken this time around, the girl yawning softly with her head nuzzled into the crook of Ling's neck and the Brunette's arms around her. 

Luo blinked slowly, trying to take in her surroundings as her brain started to reboot, she still wasn't yet aware of what exactly happened due to her most pressing matter at the moment being simply trying to find the motivation to even attempt to get up. It was so comfy she didn't really want to leave, although she knew she had to. 

Luo reached up to rub the sleep from her eyes only to realize the arms around her waist, causing her eyelids to flutter in confusion in an attempt to wake herself up more quickly. After a bit of this her eyes adjusted to her surroundings, although most of her vision was filled with Ling and not much else. However Luo didn't really mind that much, smiling a bit and nuzzling closer to the brunette. She honestly had slept better then she had in a very long time and felt a lot more refreshed now. 

Luo stole a glance at the clock, her eyebrows rising in surprise when she saw how late it was. They had  _really_  slept in, huh? But she didn't care that much, it was Ling's birthday after all, she deserved to sleep in, Luo herself getting some extra sleep was just an added bonus. 

Luo felt Ling begin to shift a bit, her brow furrowing as she tried to will herself to stay asleep. She wasn't tired, persay, she just didn't like waking up. Ling despised leaving the peacefulness of slumber and awakening in the imperfect world she inevitably had to return to.  

"Rise and shine sleepyhead!" Luo teased her almost-awake friend, poking her cheek. 

"Mmm... Nooo... I don't wannaaa..." Ling whined, starting to cuddle closer to Luo in attempt to get more comfortable. ...Wait a minute...

Ling's eyes snapped open when she recognized exactly who it was telling her to wake up, however her view ended up being blocked by nothing but Luo, the shorter girl's face hovering in front of hers with a playful smile.  

Ling blinked for a few moments, wondering if she was still dreaming. She slowly moved to pinch herself, suppressing a small yelp as she was met with the sharp pain of being awake. 

'But... But why is Luo in my bed?!' Ling began to panic as she stared into the angelic face before her with shock in her eyes and warmth in her cheeks. Despite this being the second time she's awoken, she still woke up with the usual morning amnesia. 

"Huh, you actually woke up pretty quickly..." Luo marveled at Ling's 180 from being unwilling to wake up to wide awake. However Luo found herself frowning when she noticed Ling's uneasiness and how the brunette was averting her eyes as much as humanly possible. 

"Ling...? Are you alright...?" Luo's expression quickly turned from playfulness to concern. 

"...W-What... Happened...?" Ling struggled to get out, fairly certain her cheeks were red right now. 

"...You don't remember last night?" Luo questioned much less quizzically than before. Ling's reaction was starting to make a lot more sense if she didn't remember yet. Morning amnesia was a member of the very short list on human things Luo just didn't do herself. 

Ling's entire face turned a bright red. What on Earth happened last night that could've put Luo in her bed-

And like that, off went the lightbulb. Her embarrassment reached new heights when she realized exactly what she had been thinking they had done when the real answer was so innocent, quickly draping her eyes with an arm in an attempt to not look at Luo anymore. 

"What'd you think it was you goofball?" Luo giggled at Ling's response, resting her head back on Ling's chest only to quickly realize how inhumanly fast and erratic Ling's heartbeat was right now. Her amused smile quickly turned into a concerned look once more, reaching up and gently touching Ling's burning forehead, which was just as hot as the rest of her face right now. 

"Are you okay Ling...? Your face is really hot..." Luo asked cautiously. Ling quickly moved her arm away from her eyes, startling the Angel. 

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, l-let's get up..." Ling frantically tried to get them out of their current position, sitting up which in turn ended up pushing Luo away since she had been on top of the guitarist, the Angel squeaking as she found her head now resting in a now even more flustered Ling's lap. Luo looked up at her only to see Ling was visibly trembling now, her entire head redder then her headphones due to her crush's head placement-Ling squeaked as she finished her thought, fairly certain she was about to have a heart attack. 

Luo sat up quickly, a bit startled at Ling's behavior, this wasn't like the guitarist at all! Then again it  _was_  her birthday, she probably was nervous since she was almost 18. Luo nodded to no one as she came to her very inaccurate and oblivious conclusion. She shook her head free from that thought, then returned back to the moment with a fit of giggles as she looked at the brunette. 

"Your hair's a mess Ling!" Luo giggled in amusement at Ling's long hair that was currently sticking out at many angles and completely defying gravity, almost making her resemble that giant key wielding boy from Moke's favorite video game Luo had seen him play before. 

Ling made the executive decision to pretend what just happened never did and that the most noteworthy thing in the room was the ceiling. She didn't care for her hair or appearance that much, she just threw it into a braid and bam, she was done. However her eyes quickly grew three sizes that day when she noticed the time on the clock was pretty late. 

"Oh my Goddess, we need to get ready!" Ling threw the covers off herself and the Angel before her, practically leaping off the bed as she rushed about to get ready, finding her clothes for the day and tossing them on the bed, one shoe on that was currently trying to kick the other into place. Luo let out a hearty chuckle at that before she reminded Ling that it was her birthday and that the band had no events to go to today so there was no reason to rush. Ling halted in her tracks when she realized that, already in her new dress and currently wiggling out of her Pajama pants.  

"I'll go get changed, see you later!" Luo got up, stretched, and left the room to head towards her own. Ling watched her go with a soft sigh. She had Luo in her  _bed_  and she still couldn't muster up any courage to try and express her feelings. Ling grumbled to herself as she finished dressing, putting her hair in its signature braid. She heard the door open, turning and expecting Luo to be there, only to find her brother poking his head in. 

"Hey Ling, we're gonna be playing a game, wanna join?" Longya asked with as straight a face he could muster. When Ling gave him a response along the lines of 'Yeah yeah whatever' he left, an evil grin on his face. 

_Operation LuLing was a go!_

**Author's Note:**

> This story unintentionally ended up having a sorta different writing style then my usual so watch out for that. 
> 
> Also funny story I made the title from what Luo and Ling's names mean, Luo's name is based off ancient Chinese people who are the descendants of the ancient tribe who were responsible for knitting nets for the capture of birds (Luo literally means capturing with net, who knew?) and Ling means Dawn.


End file.
